Duel academy
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: Charachters of Yu gi oh meet Yu gi oh GX, it starts when they arrive at the duel academy .... RxR


**A/N:** Hi , so this is my new story, i searched the site for any story involving the charachter of Yu gi oh as well Yu gi oh GX, but guess what i didn't find any so I've decided to wright one , their's gonna be parings like : Alexis/Atem (I think you will find that one very obvious) , mayne Serenity/Kaiba, or Serenity/Jaden, still not decided on that one. Please review if yo have any ideas of other pairings, or if you just want to give your oppinion I would be very gratefull.

On last thing, I'm from Belgium, so normally I don't whrite in English, so don't be to hard if you see that the grammar isn't that good. Enjoy :D

* * *

Atem flung his door open and stepped out of the car. He let a hand slid through his messy three-colored hair and shielded his eyes to look at the magnificent building that was right in front of him. In golden letter was written: 'Duel academy'. It was only a year ago that Atem was granted to stay in the time that his friends were in. After his final duel with Yugi , his soul was released and brought back to his own time. But neither of both parties could accept his departure so the millennium puzzle granted him one last wish and that was to go back to the time were his new friends were living in. At first his friends didn't believe that he had really come back but after a lot of explanation the information sunk in and his new life could start.

After spring break Atem started at Domino high, it was soon after that Duel academy was founded by Kaiba cooperation, a new stunt to get his business back in the running. And of course Kaiba had sent a invitation to join his school to Yugi and Atem. They both had passed successfully on the written exam and they had both won their duel. Tristan, Serenity , Tea and , much to Kaiba's displeasure , Joey had passed to. Today was the beginning of their first year.

"Atem, hurry up, It's getting hot in the car without the air-conditioning on".

"Sorry Yugi" Atem said with his deep voice as he stepped aside to let an exact copy of himself get out of the car.

Since Atem's come back Yugi had had a grow-spurt. He had grown a few feet and his hair had became longer to. The slightest thing different to Atem was probably his skin color, while Atem was a bit darker because of his Egyptian routs.

"Wow, Kaiba sure didn't hold back the money when he built this place, it's amazing"

"Well thank you" someone smirked behind them. The twins spun around to see kaiba get out of his oversized limo.

"Good to see you Kaiba" Atem said will offering his hand.

Kaiba shook his hand briefly " Follow me , I'll lead you to the grant hall were you will be split into different sections"

The twins looked puzzled and thought it was better to follow Kaiba, who had already gotten a head start , to the building.

"Yugi!" Yugi was blinded by brown hair that was covering his face, realizing that it was Tea he tapped slightly on her shoulder and mumbled cant breath to make her release him . Tea released him with a giggle and redid his collar of his blue school shirt. "I'm so glad you're here to , I'm so exited." The girl said in one breath. In the mean time Atem had passed them to greet his other friends that were waiving a little to dramatically at him. "Hello guys" Atem said will greeting Tristan and Joey with a tight, though still manly hug. Yugi and Tea had joined them and talked about their vacation when they suddenly were interrupted by Kaiba's voice.

Kaiba stood on what seemed a balcony , overlooking his new students in the great hall. Everyone silenced immediately and directed their fully attention on their new headmaster. " First of all I would like to welcome you to my new school" Kaiba said " I want to congratulate you on getting in, although I still can't believe some of you realy did pas" Kaiba shot Wheeler a glare , making Joey almost burst out of his shoes. " That money bags sure has guts" he said between glinted teeth. "Anyway, I'm sure all of you know you will be split up in different groups : first we have the obelisk blue dorm for the most experienced and best duelist, second we have the Ra yellow dorm, and finally the Slyfer red dorm for the hopeless cases. If you look behind you , you will see my man standing with the uniforms, got to them and say your name , they will check it on the list and tell you what dorm you're in. Don't be disappointed of your in the red dorm , you can still move up, due to your progress in dueling, now if you would all excuse me, I have important business to attend to."

Kaiba left and all the students formed lines behind one of his man. Finally after spend 1.5 hour on the line Yugi and the gang had reached the list. "Atem Mutou"

"Let's see , ah here you are , the first one on the list, you're in the blue dorm and you're chairing a room with Yugi Mutou, that must be you" the man said looking past Atem directly at Yugi " Here is your uniform, both a blue long coat , you'll have to put it on directly so everyone can recognize you. The head of your dorm is Alexandra Rhodes, you'll have to go and find her, before you can enter your room .Next one." Yugi and Atem put on their coats as told and moved aside so their friends could enroll to.

"Hi, Joey Wheeler, I think I'm in the blue dorm to" The man scaned his list, flipping over page after page after page until he had reached the last one, ah here you are Wheeler, you're in the red dorm and you're chairing a room with a certain Tristan Taylor and Jade Yuki." The man smiled. "What?" both friends yelled grabbing the man by his tie "What do you mean we're in red , do you know I'm the third best duelist in the world?" "I'm sorry, but it's Kaiba who signed everyone a room, if you want to change you will have to go directly to him.

A huge sweat drop appeared on Joey's head "Fine, were can we find money bags?"

* * *

Atem had left his friends to go and admire the school, he was getting tired of Joey's outbursts , it wasn't like the end of the world because he was in slyfer red, though Atem didn't want to be in his hoes, he was quit proud he was the first one on the list, it didn't came as a surprise to him , he still was the number one duelist in the whole world.

Atem was ripped of his thoughts when he heard a loud scream.

" Armed Dragon attack" Atem looked around the corner to see two people dueling, the owner of the dragon had grey eyes and long spiked black hair and was wearing the same coat as him. The other duelist was a girl, with golden eyes and blond hair that stopped around her waist, she was also wearing the blue dorm uniform.

"Now Alexis, I think you owe me one kiss, at least that was part of the bet." The black-haired duelist said, while putting away his deck in his coat making the duel field disappear. "You cheated Chazz, I saw you pull out the cards from you sleeve, wasn't it convenient you always had the right card in your hand?"

"I'm just lucky I guess" Chazz moved forward towards Alexis and caught her in a corner, he placed one hand aside her face against the wall and with the other he lifted her chin so her could look in those beautiful golden eyes. She was cornered and she knew it, whit a last act of bravery she slapped his hand away, only to be pushed against the wall, Chazz hold her upper arms so her feet were dangling a few centimeter above the floor. "On kiss, isn't too much to ask, is it Alexis?" Chazz smirked as his face became dangerously close to hers.

"The lady said stop" Atem appeared from behind the corner, it was time to learn that brat a lesson. Chazz let go of Alexis and walked towards Atem. "What are you going to do about it?" he smirked.

"Seeing you like bets so much we'll make an other" Atem grinned.

"I'm listening"

"If I can take you out in one turn, you'll let her go"

"And if not?"

"Ow , I can assure you, I don't lose"

"Fine" Chazz backed away , until there was enough place between them so they could summon a duel field. _Who does he think he is? So confident and arrogant, reminds me of Kaiba, I'll show him a lesson._ "Don't worry, it wont take long" Chazz said looking at Alexis.

"Let's duel"

"Now seeing I was the one who challenged you, it's me who starts, let's see." Atem looked at his cards, he was holding his dark magician and dark magician girl, his two favorite carts, _this will be easy_.

"I summon dark magician to the field, seeing it is my first turn and I have no other monsters on the field, I can summon it without making any sacrifices, then I summon magnet warrior ultimate, I'll use diffusion so know I have three monsters instead of one, I sacrifice all three of them so I can summon dark magician girl and now my magicians, attack, dark magic attack." Both of the magicians, ammed their scepter at him while a dark electric shot spat out of it hiting Chazz full in the face making his love point meter drop to 0.

"So I guess I've won"

"I demand to know who are you? No newby has ever defeated me."

"I am Atem Mutou"

Chazz jaw dropped open_, he was the number one duelist in the world?_ " I… I have to go.

Chazz turned around and run away as fast as his feet could carry him. Atem first put away his deck, before he walked over to Alexis, offering her a hand. She gratefully took it as he pulled her up. "Thanx" she mumbled. "It's nothing, some guys don't take no for an answer, I'm glad I could teach him a lesson. So tell me could you show me the way to Alexandra Rhodes? They say I have to go her first before I can get into my room"

"Alexis smiled" Well you're standing in front of her , I'm Alexandra, though all my friends call me Alexis. Nice to meet you"

Atem returned her smile "Nice to meet you to, although I preferred to meet under other circumstances." Alexis smirked and pulled the last bits of dust of her skirt.

"Any way, I'm going to go check on my brother , see you around." With that he turned around and headed to his dorm.


End file.
